Urukhai
| tribenameorigin= The Lord of the Rings | tribetype= Starting Tribe | dayformed= Day 1 | opponents= | status= Merged with on Day 39 | challenges= 4 | lowestplacingmember= Alex Paskal (21/21) | highestplacingmember= TBA | flagimage= | buffimage= }} is one of the starting tribes on . The starting tribe consists of all men. Their tribe color is orange. Members Original Tribe *Alex Genuario, from . Blindsided at the merge after trying to finally play the game. *Alex Paskal, from . Delivering extensive monologues and coming up with various "master plans", he became a central character during the season and was blindsided by his closest ally, Katie An, at the tribal right before Final Tribal Council. *Brandon Johnson, from . A bright personality who was blindsided by the Sohcahtrio alliance after Evan Hying played an idol, sending Brandon home. *Chris LeCompte, from . Arguably one of the biggest villains in Survivor: Maryland history, Chris dominate the game strategically using his various relationships made throughout the game and also perfectly timed lies like the infamous Dead Dog lie which cemented Nicole Centi's flip at the Final 8 Tribal Council. *Chris Thomas, from . Powerhousing the game on the original Waka tribe, Chris entered the merge hoping to get far with his ally, Chris LeCompte. Chris L. blindsided him and was eliminated in 10th place. *Eric King, from . Founder of the Homewreckers alliance, Eric dominated the original Rafiki tribe by remaining in control for the entirety of that portion of the game. Come the merge, however, he was seen as a physical threat and was voted out. *Evan Hying, from . One of the key members of the Sohcahtrio, Evan fought hard the entire season (even getting a concussion during Steal The Bacon and was eventually voted out after the Sohcahtrio lost the numbers. *Jordan Schuble, from . Jordan was known for playing a huge strategic game, by finding both hidden immunity idols and also winning five individual immunity challenges during the course of the season. *Micah Arnson-Serotta, from . The least vocal member of the Sohcahtrio, Micah proved to be a formidable ally by finding an idol as a result of his allergies and lasting the longest out of all members of his alliance. *Ryan Crowder, from . Known for his high-profile alliance with Siona Slepoy and voted out as a result of his feud and rude comments towards Nicole Centi. Post-Tribe Swap * Alex Genuario * Evan Hying *Foluké Tuakli, from . Arguably the most dynamic character in Survivor: Maryland history, Foluké was both a colorful personality as well as a strategic game player. From stealing what she thought was a hidden immunity idol from her ally Zack Zweig, to her detiorating friendship with Victoria Zhao, she is easily the most memorable castaway from her season. * Jordan Schuble * Micah Arnson-Serotta * Michelle He, from . Being in a duo with eventual Sole Survivor, Katie An, Michelle was blindsided by the Core Four due to her wavering opinions. * Shannon Neal, from . As a member of the Sohcahtrio, Shannon had a huge target on her back for being apart of this tight group. Playing her allies' two hidden immunity idols led to the first rock draw in Survivor: Maryland history at the next tribal council. * Victoria Zhao, from . Most notable for her relationships and friendship with Foluké Tuakli which came to a bitter end during a 5 hour endurance challenge. Responsible for the blindside of Holli Rutkowski, Victoria's evolution from a quiet girl to a cutthroat strategist made her one of the most memorable players in Survivor: Maryland history.